ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
What Lies Within the Forest
Sister Animal wandered around a forest, something she did on a regular basis. She would feel the soft touch of the leeves, talk to the animals, and sit around and just be lazy. She had taken her lyre with her, and began strumming. She hummed a little bit, but deciding she was tone-deaf, she let the birds sing to her tune. Eagle flew above with the birds. Seeing another human in his domain he landed behind a tree silently. He pulled out his blade hoping they would leave without a fight. "Leave Human this is no place fo one of your kind." His grip was firm and his eyes deadset. She stopped playing and turned around. "how cute, you think I'm human. I've been in this forest longer than you've been alive, buddy." She sat down on a tree stump and started playing again. Nearby wolves started to howl. "Indeed." He put his knive away. "How young do you think I am?" He could see her more clearly ashe moved out of the shadows. "These animals live,breed,and die. Yet as many times as I see this cycle I do none. It is a curse. Seeing her ears he stopped. "What are you?" "I am the animals. I represent them, i speak for them, for they have no words to speak with. Well, they do, but thats besides the point. My name is Sister Animal. Perhaps you have heard of my mother and father? Mother Earth and Father Time. And i know for a fact that I'm older than you." She took off her ears "these are just a headband from the costume shop that i got. heh~" She strapped her lyre back on to her back and invited a fox into her lap. "Might i ask who you are?" "I'm the guarian of this forest." He dodged her question. He didn't want to answer about his past. He was old. hundreds of years old. Now he finally met someone older then him. Someone who might understand. "How helpful. I ment 'what is you name' because 'The Guardian of this Forest' is a little too long of a title." She streched out her arms. She picked the fox off of her lap and stood up. She did all kinds of streaches, almost falling over while balancing on one leg. "Humans call me Eagle Blade. I do not remember my true name." He couldn't help but blush when he saw her stretching . ".You do know that in certain animal cultures that is a request to mate." His hair trailed behind him in the wind. "yup. But this is how i strech, so if you don't like it, then f*** you. Pardon my language, Eagle." She stopped streching and re-aranged the things in her little pouch. She stuck out her hand, requesting a handshake. "my real name is Hilaua. Dumb name, so call me Sister or Hil." He accepted the handshake stangely. "If I don't like how you strech then you wish to mate?" He was confused and not used to modern terms. "None of those names fit you. Do you have a nickname?" "hm? oh no, no... When somebody says 'f***' you' take it as an insult. And I really don't have a nickname... well, i have one, but only close friends call me it. just call me whatever, I guess." She shrugged, locking her hands behind her head. He was genuinely confused. "The mortal world has changed. Fox?" He looked down at the creature she had held. "Fox seems right." He blushed. "Forgive me. I had yet to see someone more beautiful then my mother." "Your mother is a fox?" She was sure he wasn't talking about her. "hm. Well , if you have a thing for foxes, i won't judge." She looked around, for who knows what. "I'm gonna keep walking. Feel free to follow." She enjoyed the company of one that enjoyed animals as much as she. "No I meant you. Fox it seems like the perfect nick name. And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He followed slowly behind her..Intrigued by having another to talk to. "All animals had a mate.Maybe it was time for him to find one." "Fox? I'll take it. and don't even bother flattering me like that, buddy. I'm a no-go among males, so don't even bother. " She took a bottle of strangly colored liquid from out of her pouch and chugged it. It smelled sweet, like flowers. A goup of humming birds seemed to want whatever was inside the bottle, as the kept trying to get all the little drops still inside the bottle. "I'm no ordinary male." His wings pushe out of his back. He frowned. This probably would not impress. "Why are you a no-go? If I may ask." He had met females before. Girls come to the forest but none like her, "Relationships rarely ever work out, so I've given up." She continued to feel the leaves as they walked. She turned around and walked backwards, facing Eagle. "besides that, we barely just met. I don't know anything about you. Or your past, and it might just be me, but I like to hear a little bit of someones history before i deem them good or not." Eagle looked up. "Hundreds, maybe thousands, of years ago there was a war. Magic vs. Non Magic. My parents were children during the war., They fell in love and had me. My mother was a witch.My Father a figthers son. Forbidden love. The mages were almost fully wiped out by the war. As the Wizard lord died he cused me to die when my parents did. Then they were sentanced to death by the warriors. My Mother used her life fotce to change the curse. I would die when this forest died. The warriors moved away. But I was left. They could not kill me." "tough stuff right there, man. I remember that war. My mother forbid us from visiting the earth, so we stayed up in the heavans all those years. My brother and i placed bets with every battle, too. I was so happy when it was over, i could finally visit my animals, and oh, how i missed them." She sighed and slowed ther walking pace, eventually to a stop. she looked down, picked up a rock, and chucked it as far as she could. "lost a lot of friends in that war, which is why I've kind of givin up on friends." "Death comes to mortals.then those who live forever wish they could die too."He looked up. A tear rolled down his face. "Thats just how it goes. But thats not how we go." He stood next to Fox. "I'm not like them." "i know that feel, dude. Hey, follow me, i wanna show you something i made forever ago, when i was little." She grabbed his wrist and pulled on him. She started to run. Eagle followed. What could he have missed in the forest? He has lived here a long time. Longer then any nromal human. He thought he had covered every part of it. They arrived to a place covered in mossy rock and leaves. She moved a leaf out of the way, shape shifted into a snake, and slithered on in. a few seconds later, her hand popped out, holding a small vile filled with a blue liquid. "drink this." she ordered. He nodded. The flavor was exquisite, He had to stop himself from swallowing it all in one gulp. "What is this?" He stared at the bottle in contemplation. "don't ask. Hold on to my hand." She layed out her hand, the only thing visable from behind the large stone wall. He did as he was told. He took it and felt enrgy and thrill run through his veins. "Wh..What are you doing?" "relax." She took his hand and pulled him through the wall. He passed through as if the wall wasn't even there. "my friend supplies me with pretty good chemicals." On the nicest, lovliest hill was a tall tree. On the branch was a tire swing. "have you ever seen a tire swing before? these are the best things ever." 'Magic' Eagle guessed. "No. But isn't swing an action not a thing?" He looked down at her hand still holding his. "Wh..What is this place?" "You've honestly never seen a swing before? Well, you get on that tire, push your legs back and forth, and then you start moving, I guess." She shrugged. "I don't really know how else better to explain it. But this is my secret little place. I come here whenever i want to punch people in the face but can't." She let go of his hand and ran around, eventually falling and rolling down the other side of the hill. Eagle sat on the hill watching her smiling. He looked around. The place was amazing. Peace seemed to flow through it. He walked down and helped her up. "Did you do that on purpose?" "Of course I did. Haven't you've ever rolled down a hill before?" She got up and headed towards the tire swing. She sat down inside of the tire and began to swing. "Why is that enjoyable? You are going back and forth." He was confused. "I guess that it must be a human thing." "It's enjoyable because it's fun. You're such a stick in the mud." She got up. "Hey, do you ever fight?" "She loved fist fights. It helped her to become stronger, and she always got a lot of energy from it. "Sometimes." He looked around. "I've had my fair share over the past thousand years. Why? I hope you do not wish to fight. I can not harm you." "Oh, just wondering..." She cracked her knuckles and swung a punch at his face, missing. "heh. Close one, eh?." She was taunting him, trying to make him angry. She always faught with new people. If they couldn't get on her level, they weren't worth her time. He had flown backwards. "I do not want to fight." A chill ran up his spine. "Someone is in my woods." He flew towards the entrance. "You can't get out, you know. Nobody gets in or out without my help, and that thing that allowed you in before? I don't have anymore. I'll call my friend. She can get me more in 10 seconds flat. Well, not really, but whatever. I'll have to go and find that 'someone' for you." She shapeshifted into a snake and slithered back through the hole. "I got this, Eagle. Don't worry," "Don't worry." He scoffed. "She has no idea who shes dealing with. Eric is not to be messed with. She'll underestimate him." He glared at the ground. "She needs my blade to defeat him." He tried to push it through the hole. The hole was too small. - Eric grinned. "Oh Eagle! I'm back! Come on out." Sister Animal sat in a tree near by, and began to play her lyre. "Hey there, pal." She spit on his head. "What's your name?" Eric's head turned like a snake head. "So he's too scared to face me? Wait I know you. The Goddess sent her daughter to protect the whelp? Sorry Daughter Animal.I'play with fire. He launched his needle attack in all directions striking the trees which burst into flames. "Oh? you know who i am? Swell. Then you must know that i have a brother. Do you know what ''his ''name is? Well, if you don't, It's Brother Water. And you should know that he doesn't appreciate it when people destroy our mom's work." And just then, it started raining, and put some of the flames out. "listen, buddy. Why don't you just leave? It'll save us all quite a bit of time." "Sorry Princess. I'm a whole lot stronger then you can imagine. You left during the Mage War. Mistake. Could've learned a few things. See I learned your secrets and more. Immortality and invincibility." He grinned walking closer. "Just tell me where Eagle is. I have...Some unfinished buisness. I don't want to harm your body." He put his hands on either side of her. "Nothing your brother or you can do can harm me." "Heh." She grinned. "You could never learn my deepest secrets. But anywho. You seem pretty cute, so why don't you just leave. I'd hate to hurt that cute little face, boy." She poked his chest. "Nice try babe." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "But I've taken on Gods. You really think you have a chance? Zeus himself tried to kill me." He laughed backing away. "And this isn't my real face." It changed to an entirely different person. "And I can learn your weakness. I studied the ancient arts. I can make you live your nightmares! Now send me Eagle Blade or I will not allow your beauty to deter me from killing you." "You change forms? How nifty. Hey, would you like to play a guessing game? Go on and ask me what my weaknesses are. It'll be like charades! And go on and proceed with that nightmare thing, seeing as i live my nightmare every day." She smirked. The world went black. "Show me." The words came as a wisper. "Ah.Is that all? You are weak." The scenary changed. Hundreds of Hunters walked through a forest shooting every animal as they continued walking. Sister Animal's heart sunk into her stomach. She stood there, not knowing what to do. "This...This isn't real...That guy... magic...all it is is an allusion.. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real..." She hugged herself and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see it. If it was real... No. It wasn't. She had convinced herself it wasn't. It honestly wasn't real. "You can stop with the allusions, now, buddy." She was enraged. She bit her lip to the point of bleeding.